


Please Tell Me

by LT_Sharlay



Series: Small Poems [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Listen to sappy music during this its what I do lmao, My First AO3 Post, Other, poem, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: The first of a few dumb poems I wrote, I thought dumping them here would be better than having them sitting around.





	Please Tell Me

Little Girl, look up to the sky,

Pretty Girl, look up to the moon,

Silly Girl, look up to the stars.

Can you tell me what you see?

Little Girl, I see a wonderful sight.

Pretty Girl, I see a moon shining as bright as your eyes.

Silly Girl, I bet you see so much more than me in those stars.

So, can you please tell me what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey set to a melody from a dream, but I think it's good on it's own,, Idk. This is my very first post here, so please leave me some comments, whether it's just your thoughts or suggestions to help me improve!! If you want to anyway lol


End file.
